idle_wizardfandomcom-20200213-history
Desolator Guide Summary
Introduction This is a recap of the Desolator Guide, under the assumption that you have . Check the relevant section in the linked guide for how to adapt if you do not have it yet. This guide also ignores extremely high mysts optimisations. At lower mysts, at least if you have , your run should be 12 hours, 1 day or 2 days. The shorter you can get e3+ profits with should be your choice. From around e550 mysts onward you should definitely focus only on 2 day runs, as they have the optimal mysts / day gains. Longer runs are still possible, but try to limit yourself to 7 days max if you burst with . Run Breakdown Follow the phases in order as they are presented. Refer to the Desolator Guide if you need more details. Run Preparation For Attribute points distribution check Desolator Guide. At the beginning of the run get to fast, build some Liquid Shadow and do some spell stacking, then burst and maximize your sources. Accumulation Phase Duration for a 2 days run: ~22 hours. Pet: '' ( if you do not have ). ''Elixir: Pet. Note: if you do not have VIP5 you can still use VIP5 strategy in this phase, as long as you use an autoclicker to buy back Shadow Coals! Note: if you can't obtain more than 5e5 stacks in it, then you should ignore as it is worse than . To reach that amount of stacks you need at least 12 hours and to have 'high enough' enchant levels. Equipment - Stacking Set: Spell bar (VIP5 or non VIP5 using autoclicker on Shadow Coal): Spell bar (non VIP5 without autoclicker): Pet Level Maximization Phase Duration for a 2 days run: ~2 hours. Pet: '' . ''Elixir: Pet. Equipment - Spellhound Levelling Set: Spell bar (VIP5 or non VIP5 using autoclicker on Shadow Coal): Spell bar (non VIP5 without autoclicker): Liquid Shadow Generation Phase Duration for a 2 days run: ~2 hours of pet levelling, ~10 hours of Liquid Shadow generation. Note (''if T3 pets not available): . If you can't get its level high enough, then probably ( and are valid alternatives and which one is stronger between the 3 depends on your character). Note: ''Depending on the level you can reach with it, can be better than , but usually the latter wins. If you don't have any points in Wisdom, then it is definitely so. Note: The BiS gear doesn't change from enchant level 5 onward. Sources Recovery Phase Pet: '' . ''Elixir: Irrelevant. Equipment - Dust Gathering: Spell bar: Pre Burst Phase Duration for a 2 days run: ~12 hours. Pet: '' ( if T3 pets unavailable). ''Elixir: Irrelevant. Equipment - Pet Levelling Set: Spell bar: Burst Phase Note (if T3 pets not available): '' . ''Note: Do not use but if your stacks are under 5e5 (which requires a run of at least 1 day when you are fully equipped for stacking). Category:Guide